1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polycarbonate resins and more particularly relates to branched or cross-linked copolyester-carbonate resins and intermediates thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polycarbonate resins have found wide usage to fabricate a wide variety of articles such as automotive component parts.
A wide variety of copolyester-carbonate resins are also known in the prior art as is the method of their preparation; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,896.